


Orphans, Together

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [9]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: In a quiet moment during the night, Paul asks about Monty's family.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Orphans, Together

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

Even as they lie in the dull light of Paul’s bedside lamp, Monty’s hair seems to glow.

Paul can’t help but reach out and run his fingers through it, still a little damp from their shower and from their two rounds of sex. As Monty dozes next to him, his arm remains draped over Paul’s hip and his hand over his ass cheek, rubbing gently. It’s the most relaxed Paul has ever seen Monty, and the most beautiful.

“My hand is on your ass and you’re stroking my hair,” Monty says, sleepily. “We’ve got different priorities goin’ on here.”

Paul smiles, wondering whether he should reach for his glasses so he can properly take in the rare softness on Monty’s face.

“I was just thinking about you being ginger,” Paul says. “I like it. Are any other members of your family ginger?”

“Why? You wanna get to know them and bring them into your red-head fantasies?”

Monty’s hand gives a mischievous little squeeze to Paul’s ass and he jolts, blushing.

“No! Of course not! I was just…wondering about your family.”

The softness to Monty’s expression disappears quickly, his arm leaving its resting spot on Paul’s hip to give his beard a scratch, his eyes a harsh rub.

“I don’t have one,” Monty turns over onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “As far as anyone needs to know, I’m an orphan. Fuck everything else.”

Paul shuffles closer, recognising that the frown on his lover’s face isn’t anger; it’s sadness.

“I don’t have one either,” Paul says, leaning on his side and pulling the duvet across Monty’s bare chest. “It’s just me.”

Monty turns his head, and Paul sees the vulnerability. Monty _is_ the way he is for a reason, Paul thinks; he’s assessed enough people and been on enough cases to know a troubled man when he sees one. And Monty is most certainly that.

A soft rainfall patters against the window as they kiss, everything else is silent.

“I take it back,” Monty smiles, biting his lip. “I do have a family. It’s you. That’s all I need.”

Paul smiles.

“Weird,” he says, settling down beneath the blankets beside Monty. “I was about to say the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
